You're My Crutch
by BalladTheDuck
Summary: Just when he thought he was on top of the world, Artie Abrams had it all taken away. Will he ever win Tina back or has the real love of his life been under his nose the whole time? ArtiexTina
1. Chapter 1

**You're My Crutch**

He sat there underneath the edge of the roof, barely escaping the gentle attack of warm rain. Wet locks of hair clung to his forehead and vision became blurred by drops of water on his lenses. A small part of him held out hope. Hope that this day would be like every other day they had together. It was all blissfully predictable. She would leave her Biology class when the last bell rang and come to the school's parking lot to see him. She would smile sweetly at him, tell him about her gross out moment when she caught Mr. Keplar picking his nose with the eraser of a #2 pencil. They would laugh and cringe all at once. He'd say "I'll call you later, boo." and they'd share a quick soft kiss before his dad showed up to take him home.

Today would be the same...Right?

He didn't even remember the bell ringing but out they came in droves. All hungry for the rest and relaxation of the weekend. Matt Rutherford walked by in his football jacket and gave him a silent nod to which he returned. A few seconds went by, feeling more like hours in his mind. Was she coming? Did he hurt her that badly? Maybe she just dropped her books off in her locker and it was just taking longer than usual. Maybe she just went to the bathroom for a moment to mess with her hair. Girls are always like that. She couldn't have left with-

" Hey Artie,"

A familiar voice creeped up from behind. It was Quinn Fabray, supplied with a pink and white polka dot umbrella. Quinn had formerly been one of the rudest girls at school. But a person can change alot if they go from popular celibate cheerleader to pregnant reject in nine months.

" Got any plans on what you're doing for this weeks assignment?"

Spanish teacher and Glee Club Coach, Mr. Shuester always left the club with an assignment. He had told everyone at the meeting the day before to be prepared to perform a song about youth or being a teenager. This all sprang from the fact that next week was Puck's 17th birthday. Knowing that no one stays young forever initiated Mr. Shue to go into one of his ramblings about what it was like when he was young like us and how he owned a pair of Doc Martens because it was the cool thing to wear. When he starting going on like that, most ignored him Fortunately, Brittany lightened up a fairly boring story.

" I only have one doctor..His last name's Gerber. He likes popsicles but he always keeps the sticks"

Regardless, they all really did love him. Shuester celebrated and defended each and everyone of them. It was a new situation for most to say the least. Especially for Artie.

" Oh yeah.." He said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, " I almost forgot about that." He looked around the courtyard, only finding a few students peppered into the crowd. She'll be here, he knew it.

" Well, I, Um..I can see that you're busy so, I'll just be going" she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she left.

"See you next week." Artie called out, still seeking his angel in demon's clothing amongst the few that remain.

He heard a noise in the distance. The sound of his father's car horn.

Still, she was nowhere.

Gone.

Tina was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This story is set after season 1. It spans the time of summer break right after Regionals through a couple of months into their next year in Glee Club. This chapter takes place before the first one. Hope there is no confusion. The song they sing is called Don't You (Forget About Me) By Simple Minds. Thanks for all the reviews, everyone!

Oh, and I am not Ryan Murphy. Therefore, Glee is not my creation..If only.

Friday, June 18

" What are you guys doing after school?" Kurt asked with a broad smile on his face as he slid his phone back into the pocket of his fabulous new pair of dark grey skinny jeans. Mercedes had just finished cleaning out her locker and taking the dial lock off its hook. Tina was with her as well as Brittany who pulled out a compact mirror to check her lip gloss.

" No plans as of now," Mercedes shrugged, repositioning the bag on her shoulder, " Why?"

"You guys SO need to come by my house. My dad has agreed to let me have an end of the school year party so long as I promise not to repaint the kitchen." He linked arms with her as did Brittany out of a sheep-like nature to follow whatever the flock does.

" He apparently disagrees that lavender with auberguine accents would totally set the proper mood setting." Brittany gave a puzzled look.

" Whats an ottersheen? Is it shampoo for seals?" She turned to Tina who shook her head who put her open hands in the air as if to say, "I dont know." They continued to walk down the hall to the choir room. Mr. Shuester normally had meetings for Glee club on Tuesdays but asked the kids to all come by for a last meeting that Friday. Despite being dead last at Regionals, they managed to keep the Glee club open for next year when they come back in the fall.

The three girls and honorary girl noticed that Mr. Shuester was already inside sitting in one of the plastic blue chairs on the far side of the wall as were Puck, Mike, Matt and Santana. Brad, the piano player, was in his usual seat in front of the piano flipping through some sheet music. He had another small electric keyboard set aside today for the special occassion. Santana jumped out of her chair upon seeing her former Cheerio team member and best friend, Brittany giving her a squeeze on the shoulder before they both sat down next to each other. The two had just given their Cheerio outfits to coach Sylvester earlier that day, hoping that next year she would invite them back on the squad. For most, seeing the girls without their cheerleader uniforms was a shock. Kurt had a quick up and down scan of Santana Lopez's attire. Formfitting jeans with high heeled pointy-toed black boots. Her top was black with an overlay or sheer lace near the neck and she had left her gold leather metallic jacket on the seat she was in. She looked like a modern day witch, only more slutty.

" Betsey Johnson?" He inquired about the top as strolled over to his usual seat in the back.

" Juicy." She replied, delicately running her fingers over the lace.

" Damn it, i'm getting rusty," he muttered to himself. When Kurt looked up he noticed Finn and Rachel making an entrance..Or maybe it was just Rachel.

" Fellow Glee Clubbers, I know you have all been worried about my well being ever since Jesse blew in like a hurricane and destroyed the very house that is my heart but rest easy now, for Finn and I have reconciled and professed our undying love for one another!" She sputtered the words out so quickly they didn't seem even like coherent sentences to anyone..Well, except Brittany.

Finn held her hand the whole time but looked away as if it were a train wreck in the making and used his other hand to fiddle with the string on his hoodie.

" I can't believe i'm actually saying this.." Puck began as he placed his acoustic guitar beside him, " but I don't know how i'm going to go back to life without hearing your annoying voice everyday"

" Well, maybe I will see you at the synagouge." She smiled, normally Rachel would go into a mental breakdown if someone called her annoying but Puck was just Puck and it was how he communicated with her. His insults were just his way of showing he cared.

Puck raised a eyebrow at her skeptically "Trust me Rach. If I ever stepped foot in there, I'd burst into flames." The young aspiring starlet just nodded and took her seat next to her new beau.

"Oh crap!" Tina shouted to herself, "I'm the worst girlfriend ever." She had just remembered that she promised to meet Artie outside by the large oak tree in the courtyard. It was their favorite place to eat together for lunch and talk about music and each other. Tina grabbed her black backpack with white skulls patterned all over it and rushed towards the door.

" I found this outside, think it belongs to you." Quinn jokingly teased her as she popped into the doorframe with Artie wheeling beside her. Even though she had just had a baby, Quinn had managed to keep her glow from the pregnancy.

Tina put a hand to her face, " I'm so sorry, dear. I feel so bad."

"Pshh! No worries." A sweet smile spread across his face. He knew she was sincere and Tina was his girl..Who would complain?

"Well," Mr. Shuester began as everyone sat down, " Now that you are all here, I'm going to hand out our last and final song before we go on break." He walked around passing the sheets of music to everyone, making sure to get to Rachel last. She was always critical about Shue's song choices and his choice to cut down her number of solos. She wanted all of them, and that wasn't going to happen. "It happens to be a personal favorite of mine."

Rachels hand shot up immediately after she got her paper. Will looked around to see if there was anyone else doing the same..No one. Not exactly a shock.

" Rachel?" He guestured toward her and scratched his nose.

" Mr. Shue? Who is going to be singing this song because as you know, I am always more than eager to divulge in all that is symphonic. However, I know how that upsets some of my teammates in the process and-"

" Rachel. It's okay. There's no pressure on any of you to carry all the vocals by yourself. This song is just for fun. In fact, I will be joining you all as well." He stood still for a moment and sighed,

" I know..I know you all have made sacrifices to get where you are today. I couldn't be more proud to be the one that watches you guys walk out these doors and..Hopefully, watch you all come back through them. Which is why I chose this song. Everyone, feel free to join." He nodded to Brad who turned the electric keyboard on.

" Finn? You wanna take us on the drums?" He smiled and left his chair, Rachel following behind enthusiatically.

Hey, hey, hey ,hey  
Ohhh...

Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby

Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on

Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby

Don't you forget about me  
Don't don't don't don't  
Don't you forget about me 

As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away

Or will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by?  
Come on - call my name  
Will you call my name?

Don't you forget about me 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, if you're still reading this story, heres a cookie *hands cookie***

**I've noticed an ungodly lack of Tartie love around here and I will not stand for it! So, this is a story about Artie and Tina (mostly through Artie's perspective) but there will be other ships in this story and a little scandal from others. (You'll see)**

**Warning: This chapter will have some swear words, sexual tones, some painfully bad text messaging, and a seriously awkward scene between Kurt and Finn (no not THAT one!)**

**Let me know what you think and Read on, my lovelies!**

**Oh and, I don't own Glee, I just love it so much that I have to write fan fiction..Oh and i'm also lazy and uncreative.**

_**Later that day...**_

The room was still as a deserted night as he logged off of his e-mail account.

No messages, what a suprise.

Any mail for him? He searched the top of the computer desk for any crisp white envelopes.

Nothing.

Three days until Artie's birthday and still he hadn't recieved a phone call, e-mail, card, or even the slightest mention of it from anyone. Well, there were still a few days left. Someone will probably say something in a couple of days. Those subjects weren't usually brought up until the day before or the day on it.

Artie heard the faint noise of the television down the hall. A soft blue light blinking and fading in a line underneath his door.

_Mom must be watching The Price is Right again.._

He slowly wheeled himself down the corridor, making a sharp turn into the living room. His brother, Franklin, was stretched onto the couch with a bag of potato chips in his hand.

" So how was school, Frankie?" Artie asked.

Without moving his gaze from the screen, the little brother shrugged,

"Ehh..", and popped another chip in his mouth.

" Don't eat so many of those, you might spoil your appetite." He went to the other side of the couch, passing across Frankie's view of the T.V.

" What are you, my mom?" he mumbled to himself, shifting around and adjusting his drawstring pants.

" Your brother's right, honey. Don't fill yourself up before I finish this lasagna." Artie could see his mother, Joanna, across the open archway to the kitchen. She was taking off her oven mitts and browsing the spice rack for some sage.

" So did you have fun your last day of Glee Club, sweetie?" She pulled out the little glass jar and rolled in her aged hands.

Artie looked down at the floor for a second and met his mother's gaze.

" Uh, yeah.." He began, " We did that one song from The Breakfast Club.."

" Oh! You mean uh.." She snapped her fingers together a couple of times, " You mean the one that goes..'Don't you..Forget about me.'?" She sang a couple of bars.

Artie nodded, "and actually I was thinking of going to-"

" Wow..Something smells great!" Artie's father came inside and hung his keys on the coat cook. " Sorry I'm late. Boss made me stay after and crunch some extra numbers." He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and loosened his gold and green striped tie like he was getting out of a hangman's noose.

" Heya Sport!" He patted Artie's shoulder as he passed on by.

" No problem, you're just in time for my lasagna." Joanna slid the mitts back on when he's attention was at his father. She pulled out the glass pan and closed the door with her knee. Her husband went up to her and gently grabbed a handful of hair while rubbing the back of her head, kissing her on the forehead.

" How was your day, dear?" He asked, touching foreheads with her.

She sighed, " Tiring..But I guess that's what I get for choosing a job where I have to make sure no one chokes on Play-Doh. Thank god it'll all be over soon." Artie's mom had a job teaching arts and crafts at West Lima Elementary. They were in a different school district from their part of town so all the kids were finishing school the next week.

" Anyway, dinner's ready if anyone wants it." She tucked a dirty dish blond lock of hair behind her ear and fanned the food with her oven mitt.

_**At the dinner table..**_

After about 10 minutes, Franklin left his half-eaten plate claiming he wasn't that hungry (what a shock). Artie sat twisting the cheese around on his fork lazily in thought. His father wiped the orange spot from the corner of his lips with a paper towel square.

" So Artie, m'boy," His dad started the thought, " You still seeing that little asian girl..What's her name?"

"Tina, Richard. Her name's Tina." His mother looked at him.

" Yeah. She and some of our other friends are going to a party tonight." He continued fiddiling with his cheese.

" Oh?"

" Anyway, I was invited to come. It's at Kurt Hummel's place." He stared at his plate.

" Hummel? As in Hummel's Tires and Lube?" His mother prodded.

" Yeah." Burt Hummel was well known as the owner and operator of several Tire shops all over Ohio. Kurt was living well and dressed fashionably enough to prove his success. The price tag on some of the outfits were the same as a big flatscreen T.V.

" You know, I met Burt Hummel once." Rich cut a piece of pasta with the side of his fork, " Nice guy. Gave me a discount on some tires. Even put them on my car for free." He stuck the food in his mouth. " Is he gonna be there when this party is going on?"

Artie tried to remember if he said anything about his dad. He knew his dad let him have the party but wasn't sure if he was really going to stick around and watch a bunch of teenagers horse around.

" I guess so." Artie bit his lower lip. He felt the vibration of his phone go off in his pocket. He flipped it open, revealing a text.

Friday, 6/18 7:13pm

From: Finn

dude where r u

*~frankenteen~*

" I'm guessing they want you there?" His dad raised a brow and sipped some diet coke from his cup. The glow of the screen reflecting in his glasses.

Friday, 6/18 7:13pm

From: Finn

r u even cuming

*~frankenteen~*

" Seems like it." He began typing a reply.

Friday, 6/18 7:15pm

From: Arty

I'm asking my parents right now. Chill

"What's he saying?" Rachel asked over the music.

Finn looked back at his screen.

" He's saying he's asking his parents. Do you have Tina's number? She isn't here either."

Rachel shook her head. "Mercedes does though..Kurt too."

Finn looked back over the message. Maybe he should get her number and call her.

" So.." She relaxed on the soft gray sheets, " We're all alone." Smiling, she threw an arm over her head.

" Well, if you want, we can go back upstairs." He pointed above them with his thumb.

" Or we could do something else." She grabbed Finn by his hoodie, pulling him towards her face. " Can you think of anything we could be doing now?" She deviously whispered to him, running a hand up and down her thigh.

" Hmm.." He looked up and down at her slowly, " Well, we just moved my XBox down here. Wanna play Halo 3?"

She rolled her eyes, a groan escaping her lips.

"Seriously, Finn. I'm offering you something very pleasurable and erotic right now. Do you want to do it or not?"

_Is this for real?_

" It?" He stressed as if the one world could explain everything, " Like, 'It' it?"

With no words she grabbed his hand and placed it under her skirt.

Finn's pulse started to race. He was full of excitement (in more ways than one). He slid a hand underneath her waist and pressed his lips passionately against her mouth.

He then tugged at the back of her hair which she seemed to like from her vocal response.

_There are so many things I could try with her now..._

The kissing grew deeper and more passionate as the seconds rolled by. He tugged at the bow on the front of her shirt, loosening her top.

It was all going according to plan..

"FINN!" He heard a girl's voice shout from across the room.

_Oh shit. It's Kurt._

" What the HELL are you doing on my bed!" He knew what they were doing. He could see it from the tightness in Finn's pants.

" Shit Kurt, you weren't supposed to see that. Please don't tell your dad." In all honesty, that was his first fear. He's seen Burt mad..He's seen his mom mad as well. There was no way he would get away from her wrath if she found out about this.

"Oh, I'm sure I wasn't." He placed his hands on his hips and looked over to Rachel, " A little loose, Rachel. and i'm not talking about your blouse."

Mercedes peeked through the door. Stifling giggles.

_This is scandalous good.._

" I beg your pardon, Kurt. I'm am appalled by your outlandish accusations! Furthermore, I will not let you stand here and hurl you hein-"

" Get the fuck out!" He pointed up the stairs, his face reddening by the second.

For the first time in...Well, ever, Rachel had no words. With that she just nodded and obeyed.

At that moment, he knew Kurt's apple came from the same tree. Finn slowly backed up into the wall as Kurt closed in on him.

"Y'know. It's enough that you come into my room, make out on my bed but you had to do it...With Rachel!" He said her name as if he was holding down the bile from his throat which was entirely possible.

"Look Kurt, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking-"

" You're damn right you weren't! You never think about anything, Finn!" He shook a well manicured finger in his face, " Especially when it comes to my feelings." He turned the same finger to his own chest.

Kurt was still getting over the fact that he could never be with Finn. A fact that until now, he refused to believe. He didn't like guys like him. Small, effeminate, soft little boys. He liked the all around guys' guy. The tough guy. The jock. Finn was that kind of guy.

In a way, he wasn't mad at Finn..He was mad at himself for trying to lie all this time.

_I guess i'll have to accept the fact that we will be brothers one day...and just move on.._

The thought of it broke his heart but it had to be done.

"Y'know what?" He wiped a tear from his cheek briskly, " Screw it. Do whatever you want but I won't let you ruin this party for me." He walked up to the steps.

Finn still stood frozen in shock, not knowing whether to stay below ground or get the hell out of dodge.

He pulled back out his phone.

Friday, 6/18 7:42

From: Finn

k c ya l8ter

*~frankenteen~*


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: A good amount of foul language, and a possible sense of abandonment.**

" Listen," His dad gave him a serious tone as they parked along the curb next to the Hummel's, " I'm going to trust you to go the right thing. I don't want any drinking.." He counted off on his fingers, " Drugs..Sex...Any of that stuff. I know you want to be cool. Be in the in crowd and all that. Now that you've got yourself a girlfriend, take things slow. You're still young Artie.."

"I know dad, I know. I'll be careful. I promise." He heard this lecture a million times and the more his parents said it, the harder it was for him to pretend not to be bored.

Richard tapped his shoulder with a fist, " Thats my boy." He grinned. " Look, if you need any help getting home, one of these guys harrases you or something, you've got your phone on you. I don't want any of these kids pushing you down hills or anything like that."

" Really dad. It's fine. They're my friends." Just then, a knuckle was rapping on the darkly tinted windows.

" Hey Stephen Hawking. Come join the party you dumbfuck!" Matt was a few feet away from Puck, falling onto the lawn laughing. If there was one thing about Puckerman everyone knew, it's that he was incapable of filtering his thoughts before he said them.

Artie rolled the window down. Feeling the uncomfortable silence fill.

" It's nice to meet you too, son." Artie's father gave Puck a hard cold look from the driver's seat.

" Um..Hi Mr. Abrams." Puck put on a fake uncomfortable smile.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_

" Okay, I'm going to open the door for you now. I expect these boys to be able and help you up the driveway..?" He looked over to Matt and Puck increduously.

Puck replied, " Don't worry, Sir. I can assure you there are no safer hands than that of the Ol' Puckasaurus.

Mr. Abrams raised an eyebrow, unsure if the Ol' Puckasaurus he was reffering to was himself. He'd never met the kid and was a bit skeptical if he was genuinely a friend or not. "Well see, I guess." He gave in and released his son. Letting the wheelchair ramp slide to the pavement of the street. The mechanics returned back to his vehicle and waited for his son to roll by before driving off.

" Holy shit dude, I thought you were driving here!" Puck yelled in a whisper at him,

" Don't you guys have a, like y'know, a car you can pedal with your hands and shit?" He tried to demonstrate what it would look like to press the brake with your hand. Artie just shook his head in disbelief as Matt volunteered to handle pushing him up the small hill of driveway.

Mike looked through the window to see who was coming to the door. He turned to the other kids inside.

" Hey guys. Artie just showed up." The sweat from the plastic cup in his hand made him go over to the table and put it down.

Quinn opened the door and bent down to give Artie a hug. " Hey, I was wondering if you'd show up." She beamed, " It's so nice to see you."

" Goddamn it Quinn, could you let us through?" Puck asked forcefully. Quinn shot him an evil look before walking away.

For two people who just had a baby together, they were nowhere near happy with each other.

" Looks like you got your old body back." She was wearing a cute flowery top that hugged her figure with jeans, a pale yellow cardigan and sandals.

" Oh thanks." she looked down at her now non-existent baby belly. Her face seemed a little pinker than normal. Was she blushing? " Apparently, I get that from my mom. She never had much of a problem with getting really big after either."

"Yeah..You..You look good." The two exchanged a long glance with one another before he looked off into the room " Tina..Is she here?" He rubbed his lobe.

" Not that I saw." she clasped her music player in her hands, " Maybe you should call her. I heard Brittany and Santana aren't coming. They apparently had plans a few weeks ago..So, maybe she's not coming either."

Artie silently nodded to Quinn who walked over to an obviously shaken up Finn and asked if he wanted some dip.

He pulled out his phone and promptly flipped it open. He had her number on speed dial so it didn't take long for the call to reach her. After a few rings it went over to voicemail.

" Hi, this is Tina. I'm away from the phone but if you want, you can leave a message for me and i'll see if I can get back to you. Toodles."

He closed his phone immediately. Leaving voicemail always left him feeling awkward afterwards.

Guess she's not coming.

Mercedes came over to Artie and asked about making her some CD's with her favorite remixes on them to which he was happy to oblige.

An hour or so went by before he saw Mike busting back into the house with Tina thrown over his back, caveman style.

"Hey Artie! Got an early b-day present for you." His body rumbled with laughter while Tina squirmed and pounded his back.

" C'mon, I'm serious. Put me down." She didn't sound too serious because she was laughing in between words. Mike gently set her down as asked. Kurt was in the corner grabbing a sandwich turkey wrap and smiling while shaking his head.

Tina was in a cute little black number with worn out combat boots. Her favorite pair. Her hair was halfway up dark purple clip on extensions in it.

As always, she was the most beautiful girl in the room.

" Hey Boo..Lookin' fine." He examined the wonders of her feminine shape.

_Remind me to thank her parents for those ridiculously hot genetics.._

" Hiya Sweetie." She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

_She tastes like cotton candy_

" Having a good time?"

" I am now.." He continued to gander at her form.

"Oh, you." She teased, looking over the room once or twice. " How 'bout we sit down over there? It''ll give us more privacy." Tina suggested, pointing to the couches a few steps away.

Well, Artie was already sitting but he understood what she meant and led the way.

" So, every summer my parents and I go visit all our relatives. Last year we went to New York to see my aunt Margaret. The year before we went to Hawaii. Anyway," She looked around for a second before continuing, " I thought maybe this year, instead you and I could-"

" Tina, you've got to- Sorry to interrupt but you have just GOT to see what I did to my room. I totally redesigned it. It is so fab!" Kurt gushed as he daintily held onto his virgin cherry martini. " Oh, and if you want to see it to Artie, you're more than welcome. I tried to show Mercedes earlier but something kept me sidetracked." He then scowled at Rachel and Finn who were dancing together to the Black Eyed Peas.

" Okay." Tina nodded and stood up from her seat. Everything was going fine until they reached the steps to Kurt's room.

" Your room is in a basement?" Artie pointed down the steps.

Suddenly, Kurt and Tina realized a problem. His face turned red from embarrassment.

" Oh, I'm sorry Artie. I totally spaced on that one. God, I suck!"

" It's okay Kurt. Really, you guys go down there. I'll find something to do."

Tina laced her finger in betwixt his and cocked her head to the side.

" Y'sure babe?"

He shooed them away, giving off a tiny smile to assure the two.

"Dude! You cannot believe what Santana just sent me!" Puck jumped out at him. " It's a hot ass pic of her and Brittany. Check it out, bro." He put the phone in his face.

" No, please. I don't care to know." Artie pushed the his hand away.

" Get over here, man. We're playing BullShit." Matt said as he dealed the cards.

Artie looked over at Burt who was so wrapped in his basketball game, he didn't care to notice what was going on.

Artie decided to join, assuming that in a few minutes, Tina would come back up and he could just drop it all for her.

About 20 minutes roll by and he she finally comes up, slightly sweaty.

" That was fun!" She panted, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

" I know. I can dance to Beyonce all day and never get sick of it. I hope incarnation is real just so I can be reborn as her." He sipped on some sparkling water, " She had a killer pair of stems."

" Finn, no! WAAH!" A loud splash crashed into everyone's ears.

" Woah. Kurt. You got a pool? Oh hell yes! I'm all up on that shit!" Without any hesistation, Puck threw off his shirt and ran outside.

"Puck, please don't! The PH levels are all off and-"

Too late..

Another splash echoed off in the distance.

Everyone followed Kurt outside to the in-ground swimming pool in his back yard.

Apparently, from the looks of it, Finn had pushed Rachel into the pool and jumped in with her. Her clothes were soaking wet and clung to her body. She swam around frantically like a wet cat.

"Remind me to kill you!" She growled. Puck tossed some water on her face playfully, " Cut it out, Noah!"

" Ugh..Stop calling me that, woman!"

Matt and Mike looked at each other and smiled ear to ear. Without any words, they took a hold of Tina and tossed her into the pool. Sure, she was suprised but not very resistant. The water would cool her down and her parents owned a laundromat on the east side of town. Finn laughed his head off watching her mascara run down her face like black tears.

" So, you joining them?" Quinn looked at them all, joking around having a good time. Kurt was freaking out when Puck jumped out and tried to hug him.

" This is my last Alexander McQueen!" He ran frantically in circles, trying to avoid the water.

" Even if I wanted to, there's no way I could." The pool was too shallow for Artie to swim in. He'd need a deep end and lots of room to be able to suspend his body in water. Even then, He'd have to drag himself out, wet and somehow manage to get back into his chair while his whole body was slippery.

" What about you?"

" I don't," She kept looking out into the distance, " I'm not really in the mood for swimming...I'm not really in the mood for much of anything actually."

Artie looked at his girl. Having fun. He didn't want to drag her down. She was better off not worrying about him for the rest of the day.

" I think I'm gonna call it a night. I'm real tired and stuff." He fiddled with his hands.

_He's so lying.._

" Oh, okay." Quinn frowned, running her hand through her hair. " I know we won't see alot of each other anymore..So, text me every now and then, kay?"

_Who was this person?_

This wasn't the Quinn he remembered from the beginning of the school year.

_I guess being a mother really changes your perspective on life.._

" Don't worry." He looked up at her brown eyes shining, " I will.."


	5. Mini Chapter: Is this a man date?

_**Author's Note: So sorry it's been forever since my last update. Major writer's block is to blame. I have a better grip on where I'm taking the story now so hopefully, I'll have the chapter up by next week.**_

_**This is a little chapter for humor and helped me get back into my writing groove. It's not the big detailed kind of chapter I usually give but since there's not a lot of action involved, it will suffice for now.**_

_**Warning: Bad and lazy texting..You might get eye hurt from this. Don't say I didn't warn you because I did.**_

The next morning, Artie awoke to the buzzing of his cell phone atop his dresser. Slowly, he stretched for it and flipped it open.

_Saturday 6/19 7:17am_

_From: unknown number_

_Y did u leave the party_

Artie had no idea who this was. Apparently, It was someone from the party. He had Finn's number, also Tina's, Mercedes and Kurt. If the message came from one of them, it would've had the contact displayed.

_Saturday 6/19 7:17am_

_Who is this?_

A couple of minutes passed by before it vibrated again.

_Saturday 6/19 7:19am_

_From: unknown number_

_guess_

Artie groaned. He hated it when people made him guess. He tried to remember who else he might've released his number to. About a month ago, Mike got a new phone and passed it around so everyone could jot into his contacts list.

_Saturday 6/19 7:19am_

_Mike?_

_Saturday 6/19 7:19am_

_From: unknown number_

_no_

Who else, then? There was a day when Mr. Shuester made everyone do an assignment for Glee. Everyone had to pair up and sing a ballad to one another. He was paired with Quinn. Yes. He did pass his number to her on a piece of paper. It didn't seem like she was enthusiastic to be working with him. Never did call or do the ballad. She's turned over a new leaf, though. Something about her last night was unremarkable to the Quinn Fabray he once knew. Maybe she really did keep the number.

_Saturday 6/19 7:22am_

_Quinn_

That must be it. Her and Mike are the only people in Glee he's shown his digits to without recieving any in return.

_Saturday 6/19 7:23am_

_From: unknown number_

_nooooo_

Okay..Now this was just getting ridiculous. Time to play the guessing game until the person caves or he runs out of names..Brittany? Santana? Matt? It couldn't be Rachel, she's always squawked about the fact that texting isn't something she does because you can't feel her colorful array of emotions that way. Who else? Maybe..

_Saturday 6/19 7:23am_

_Puck?_

_Saturday 6/19 7:23am_

_From: unknown number_

_bingo was his name o_

Finally. He should've know. Awful use of grammar and spelling. Couldn't have been anyone else. He took the number and promptly saved it in his memory.

_Saturday 6/19 7:24 am_

_How did you get this number?_

A book was pulled out in the meantime while he was still in bed. Science Fiction was something this nerd couldn't get enough of so he got the urge to roll over and slide the book from the far end of the dresser next to him by his bedside towards him.

Another text came in as soon as he pulled the bookmark out.

_Saturday 6/19 7:26am_

_From: Puck_

_kurt _

Hmm..So Kurt gave him the number at the party? Odd, but, whatever.

_Saturday 6/19 7:27am_

_Oh okay_

Artie continued to read the Douglas Adams book as the time passed by whilst waiting, chuckling softly to himself as he passed along an anecdote inside. He heard the pulse of the phone nearby. Flipping the book face down, still open above his hips, he glanced at the font.

_Saturday 6/19 7:32am_

_From: Puck_

_so y did u leave_

He wasn't going to let this one die, was he? The young spectacled one sighed aloud and clicked on the keypad

_Saturday 6/19 7:34am_

_Didn't feel so well._

Halfway truth..Halfway lie...

_Saturday 6/19 7:34am_

_From: Puck_

_o i c_

How hard is it to type full words? For someone who works out so rigorously, Puck sure is lazy.

Artie plopped the phone on the red and white striped pillow. This conversation was over and he was going to enjoy reading now.

The blue light came on from the corner of his eye.

"For crying out loud.." He complained to himself.

_Saturday 6/19 7:35am_

_From: Puck_

_what r u doing next week_

Artie was taken aback. That was random. Obviously, this meant he wanted to hang out. This, hopefully would not mirror the last time he asked him to hang out. He still can't forget the smell of the school Port-A-Potty.

_Saturday 6/19 7:35am_

_Nothing, why?_

_Saturday 6/19 7:35am_

_From: Puck_

_going to the movies wanna cum_

Raising an eyebrow at the imagery of him alone with Puck in a dark movie theatre had him curious and wierded out at the same time. Especially after the improper spelling of the word come.

_Saturday 6/19 7:36am_

_Is this a man date?_

The text was of course, a joke. Maybe not the most appropriate to say to the school bully but he didn't care.

Not long came an awnser he never expected to find.

_Saturday 6/19 7:36am_

_From: Puck_

_yea a double date with you and me and finn and kurt_

He shook his head and smiled. Good one, Puckerman.

_Saturday 6/19 7:37am_

_Have they picked out dresses for the wedding yet? lol_

_Saturday 6/19 7:38am_

_From: Puck_

_lol_

Well at least the guy had a sense of humor. Finn wouldn't let Artie get beat up by him if he had but it was relaxing to know it would never come to that now.

Several minutes passed by while he wandered aimlessly to the furthest corners of his mind. His off white walls looking more and more mundane as he stared at them. Never in a million years did he think he'd be joking around with Noah Puckerman on the phone. Besides, Arthur saw himself as a movie buff of sorts. Why not tag along with the guys? Might be fun for a change. In a hurricane like pace, he pressed the number keys and sent him another text.

_Saturday 6/19 7:45am_

_Sure. Why not?_

Artie took a palm to his face upon reading.

_Saturday 6/19 7:47am_

_From: Puck_

_i dont know_

_Saturday 6/19 7:48am_

_That was supposed to be a rhetorical question._

He was no Finn but he sure gave the guy a run for his money in the intelligence department. No wonder they were best friends.

_Saturday 6/19 7:51am_

_From: Puck_

_i dont know what that means but ok_

_i gotta call for the times but ill let you know then_

All of this was a joke now.

But if he knew what was going to happen, he wouldn't have been laughing that day.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, I admit, this chapter is way short. Especially since it took me forever to do. I kept redoing it over and over. I couple of times the power went out and I lost everything. Now that this is done, however, I WILL be updating more frequently. This is kickstarting an important part of this story and I seriously appreciate the patience, guys. Not a day went by when I didn't think of this fic.**

" Man, you are going to love this movie." Puck stood third in line to purchase everyones tickets, " It's got that guy from Die Hard and Chuck Norris..Also that hot blue chick from Avatar." He leaned his head back, searching for a thought, "..Hm..Cant remember who else. Anyway, the guys are Carnies who were relocated by the CIA and had their memories erased..I guess you're not supposed to know why until you watch the whole thing."

"I don't care how the movie turns out as long as you're paying."

"Yeah, yeah..Shut your hole, Matt." He shrugged the guy off as they inched towards the glass window. The crowd was larger than usual due to the premiere of the new Harry Potter movie. Artie secretly hoped that Puck was taking them to see it but he wouldn't be caught dead looking at sissy boys waving their wands for 2 hours.

Out came an inaudible sound from Artie's pocket that he didn't recognize at first. plucking out the phone, he awnsered without looking at the screen.

"Who this be?"

"Artie, it's me." The meek little voice breathed into the mouthpiece.

"Oh, hey. How's it going?" His voice piped up slightly at the sound of Tina on the other side.

" It's good, it's good. Um..Listen, I need to talk to you about something. I tried to the other day but you left before I could say it..This summer, I'm going to be over at the..."

" Hey Artie, lets go! I need to get some milk duds before the movie trailers come on!" Puckerman motioned an arm towards the glass doors, "You don't wanna be late do you, wheels?"

" You think I care either way?" He laughed a little, looking at both Matt and Puck as they held open the door for him. Wheeling himself forward with ease as one hand was to his ear.

" Um..Well, I guess not." Tina continued, " I just thought..."

Crap. She thought Artie was talking to her. What could he say "Sorry but I was ignoring you."? Hell to the no! What to do? What to do?

" I mean.." He put a hand to his face. " That's not what I meant-"

" No, it's okay. You're right. Here I am, asking you to make decisons for me. What you're saying, is you don't care in the way that it's my life and all, right?"

Saved! Thank the lucky stars.

" Exactly! You are your own person. Whatever you decide is what you want and I can't say no to that."

Puck walked toward the ushers with a large bucket of popcorn in his hand, handing the tickets to one of them before being instructed on where to go.

"I know.. It's just us. I asked Finn and he wanted to come but Kurt's always around him and he says it cramps his style," He tried to hold back his chuckles. Finally, he continued.

" Yeah. Cramps. They probably are having their periods at the same time." Puck snarked.

Matt laughed and shook his head, " That's is so wrong."

Artie too was trying to hold back laughter when Tina said, " Alright, well... I've gotta go call someone. K?"

He nodded, forgetting she couldn't see his reaction then replied with clarity, " Sure. Let me know how that..Y'know...All turns out." Of what he meant, he had no idea.

" Thanks babe." She giggled into the mouthpiece, " and of course I will.." With that, a click popped into his ears.

Puck gave Artie the evil eye as he trailed behind them. " Hey Superman! Lets get this bitch goin'. "

With a curt nod, he continued down the dark carpeted hallway. He should've been thinking about the movie but he wasn't.

Detouring from his wandering thoughts, he realized someone was also M.I.A from the outing.

" So, where's Mike at, then?"

Matt shrugged underneath his red varsity jacket. " I don't know. Said something about waiting for a call from someone." He slowed his pace, keeping eye contact with him.

" So, Tina the one who called you?"

The spectacled one only nodded as the door was held for him.

" Yeah. Mike was talking about her the other day. Those two are pretty close nowadays."

Artie said nothing. Each thought he had, he kept from saying. When did Mike and Tina start hanging out? Was that who she was calling? What did Matt mean when he said they were 'close'?

He shrugged it off. Mike wasn't the type to swoop in on other guy's girlfriends.

Or was he?

Why did he get the feeling something bad was going to happen?


End file.
